criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jude Connelly
Jude Connelly was the victim in Diamond in the Rough (Case #40 of World Edition). Profile Jude was an investigative journalist. He had short blond hair and stubble, blue eyes, and wore a dark forest green shirt with a notepad and pen in the right pocket over a green shirt and an orange locket around his neck at the time of his death. Back when Carmen was an investigative journalist, the two were rivals as they were both nominees for the Pulitzer Prize. Murder details Jude was found at the De Brills's largest mining facility with a drill impaling his chest. Since he was found on the drill bit, Carmen and the player identified it as the murder weapon. According to Angela, the drill practically juiced his internal organs, and the killer landed a punch on the victim's jaw, leaving other bruises shortly before the murder. In doing so, the killer left fried caterpillar guts on the victim, meaning the killer ate caterpillars. Relationship with suspects Jude and fellow journalist Olivier Feraud were working on a piece on a smuggling operation from the largest De Brills diamond mine orchestrated by Frida Cruz. With the intention to smuggle, Jude had asked for a satellite map of the mine and even offered to work for Frida, who agreed to take a percentage of the profits from Jude's smuggled diamonds. Jude had also promised Goodwill Ngele that he would write an exposé on child labor in the mine in order to have an excuse to get closer to the mine. Olivier had taken a picture of Jude pocketing an apple-sized diamond, much to his disbelief. Mine foreman Clayton Rose (who Jude was planning to interview) had caught him trying to sneak said diamond out and eventually retrieved it. Meanwhile, been dating Lily Karam before she broke up with him upon feeling like he wanted to take over her life. Angered by the break-up, Jude began stalking Lily, even placing a tracker on her. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Olivier. Olivier eventually admitted to killing him in self-defense. He claimed Jude wanted him dead after he had taken a photo of him smuggling the diamond. One night, the two journalists went to the mine supposedly to do research. Jude attacked Olivier and in defense, Olivier threw dirt into his eyes and activated the drill bit, which juiced Jude's internal organs. Judge Adaku sentenced Olivier to 15 years in prison, with a chance for parole in 5 years. Trivia *When flower petals are being vacuumed off his notebook, it is revealed that his phone number is 202-555-1095. *Jude is a parody of English actor Jude Law. *Jude bears strong resemblance to Danny Archer, a fictional character played by American actor Leonardo Dicaprio in the 2006 thriller Blood Diamond. **Furthermore, his surname may have been taken from Jennifer Connelly, an American actress who also starred at the aforementioned movie. Case appearances *Diamond in the Rough (Case #40 of World Edition) Gallery C40WECorpse.png|Jude's body. OlivierBehindBars.png|Olivier Feraud, Jude's killer. LKaramWorldEditionQ.png|Lily Karam, Jude's ex-girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims